


Of Shortbread and Wake Up Calls

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing my head canon for Evelyn Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford's visit to Honnleath - as fluffy as towels fresh out of the dryer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shortbread and Wake Up Calls

The day had gone intoxicatingly well. Cullen had taken the Inquisitor to the small pond near his hometown where he had spent many happy, reflective times as a child. She had even accepted the good luck charm he offered. As superstitious as it was, Evelyn having the lucky coin eased his nerves about all the danger she would be facing in the upcoming months. The coin had seen him through his darkest hours - torture at the hands of demons at Kinloch Hold, furor as Kirkwall’s circle fell, and shame as he retreated from Haven leaving her to face the enemy alone. He felt sure that it would somehow preserve her, too. 

Holding hands as they walked back to the village, Cullen had never felt more taken with the lady at his side. Propriety kept them from all but the most subtle displays of affection when they were at Skyhold. Brazenly walking through Honnleath holding her tiny hand made Cullen incredibly happy and proud. To think someone like her would care for him, it was almost too much to comprehend.

When they reached the inn where they would be spending the night before the return journey to Skyhold, Evelyn excused herself to her room saying that she wanted to change for dinner and subtly suggested that Cullen might consider laying aside his armor for the evening as well. Although he felt naked without it, Cullen obliged by going to his room and leaving his heavy armor in exchange for trousers and a simple shirt before finding a table in the tavern. 

A few minutes later, he saw her at the top of the stairs. Her hair which normally stayed up wrapped in intricate braids was down - falling in slight waves. And instead of the light armor or leather jerkins he had grown used to seeing her wear, she was in a simple blue dress cinched tightly at her waist and revealing a daring amount of her shoulders. She looked tentatively around the room and broke into a wide smile when she spied him. He was dumbstruck and nearly knocked over the table when he stood to motion her toward him. 

Evelyn had what Varric described as a “quiet beauty.” She had large kind eyes, subtle laugh lines from an easy smile, an upturned nose, and small bowed lips. Her features while attractive typically were not what drew people to her - instead it was her quick wit, compassion, or bravery that brought their attention. Tonight, however, was a different matter. She was stunning. Cullen could not take his eyes off her as she made her way toward him, and had he the presence of mind to look around the room he would have noticed many others similarly captivated by her.

Giving a girlish spin when she reached the table, she asked innocently, “Do you like the dress? Josephine and Dorian helped me pick it out.” Extending her leg, she motioned to her feet, “Leliana, of course, chose the shoes.” Cullen swallowed hard and nodded his head appreciatively which made Evelyn giggle. 

After eating dinner, Evelyn’s eyes lit up when the tavern’s bard began to play a Fereldan reel. “Dance with me.” she said while pulling Cullen toward group of townspeople already enjoying the whirling steps. While not the least bit of a dancer, Cullen obliged her and had a better time than he would have expected trying to keep pace with her effortless movements. She was glorious - eyes bright, smile wide, and laughter flowing as she twirled around him. 

After several dances, a few games of Diamondback, and listening to tales told by the barkeeper, Cullen and Evelyn saw the tavern begin to empty. Reluctantly, they retired upstairs for the night to separate rooms knowing that they would have to return to Skyhold and duty the next morning.

Cullen heard a knock at his door a few minutes later and was happy to see Evelyn asking to come in for a bit. His room was tiny with little more than a bed, chest, and fireplace in it. She came inside holding something behind her back and looking nervous. Cullen sat down on the bed and motioned for her to do the same.

She remained standing and bit her lip - obviously choosing her next words carefully. “I wanted to thank you for today.” she began. “You have no idea what this meant to me... what you mean to me.” For most of the statement, her eyes had stayed fixed on the floor only glancing up briefly to meet his when she admitted her feelings for him. Turning her back to him she continued, “Today was the first time in ages that I felt normal. No magic. No marks. Just an ordinary day with a wonderful man.” 

When she turned back around, he saw tears in her eyes. “I was a few days shy of my sixth birthday when the magic manifested. My mother and I were walking in our gardens when I noticed a bird with a broken wing. I gently picked it up wishing I could help it when my hands glowed, and the wing was healed. I turned to my mother so pleased as the bird flew off but instead of pride her face was one of horror. She took me directly to the Circle not even letting me say goodbye to my father, siblings, or nursemaid. She left without saying she loved me. I never saw any of them again.”

Evelyn sat beside Cullen as he pondered how to respond. He had spent years as a Templar - making sure that mages were kept away from the rest of society and had seen countless children turned over or taken during his tenure. It was always heartbreaking but something he had told himself was necessary. His views were changing, however, due in no small measure to Evelyn. 

He didn’t have to speak, however, as Evelyn kept talking. “Cullen, you have experienced the worst of magic’s effects, but you still choose to be with me even with that knowledge. You let me feel like a person not a danger. I love you for that.”

His ears perked. Had she really just said that she loved him? It was almost too much to take in. Then following a pattern he would see play out many times when Evelyn had left herself emotionally vulnerable, she shoved the package she had carried into his hands and quickly changed the subject. “Here I made these for you. Well, actually, Sera and I made them. It took us five tries, but I think we got it right. I never had baked anything before.”

Opening the bag, he saw shortbread cookies. “Josephine said they were your favorites. I wanted to do something for you, since you spent so much time planning this excursion. Anyway, try one. I want to know if you like them.” she smiled and looked at him expectantly. “We used the failed batches as target practice for Sera.”

He chuckled. “I remember seeing you throwing cookies off the battlements for her to shoot. I had no idea what you were up to but with Sera, you figure it will always be something whacky.” He took a bite of the shortbread. It was perfect - buttery and sweet. “Mmm... this is wonderful.” he said and then leaned over to kiss Evelyn.

The cookie crumb covered kiss deepened from sentimentally sweet to intensely passionate. Cullen found himself trailing kisses down her neck and along her shoulders while pulling Evelyn toward him. Her breath quickened and her hands pressed against his chest as he nuzzled and nipped her throat. Then he felt one of her hands trail down his chest toward his lap. _Maker’s breath... finally._ he thought. But instead of taking what he hoped she would, Evelyn grabbed a cookie. Standing up abruptly, she glided toward the door, giving him a seductive look over her shoulder as she nibbled the cookie, and said, “Sweet dreams, Cullen.” while leaving his room. Falling back on the bed in frustration, Cullen groaned knowing sleeping would be the last thing he could do that night.

 

********************************

 

Before Cullen asked Evelyn to accompany him to Honnleath, he had queried her frequent traveling companions about her preferences. One thing that was repeatedly emphasized was that Lady Trevelyan for all her poise and kindness was an absolute terror to deal with in the morning. Dorian described her as a magnificent monster. Iron Bull had said that the Boss really appreciated her rest and that he recommended wearing some sort of elemental protection before entering her room. Then he added, “But that shocking thing she sometimes does is hot.” Varric mentioned something about scooting a tray with tea and breakfast into her tent using a long stick. Solas made some convoluted explanation about her deep connection to the Fade (of course it would be about the Fade) causing her to have difficulty pleasantly accepting the return to reality. Cassandra made disgusted noises when morning routines were mentioned and then asked him if he could still dispel magic since he no longer took lyrium. The statement that worried Cullen the most was when Cole said simply, “I don’t like her in the morning.”

Figuring that they were teasing him, Cullen didn’t put too much weight in their words. Ever cautious, however, Cullen had avoided waking Evelyn on their trip so far. He opted instead to attend to his own training routine and Inquisition business first allowing her to rise on her own. It was nearing the tenth hour today, and Evelyn still had not appeared from her room. If they were to make their planned way stop before dark, Evelyn needed to be up and moving. Surely, her friends were exaggerating. There was no way the precious lady that danced around the tavern and brought him cookies could be that difficult.

Arming himself with a tray with her favorite sweet roll and tea sweetened with honey, Cullen opened the door to her room using the spare key she had given him. The room was completely dark although Cullen could make out an Inquisitor sized lump under piles of covers on the bed. The single window in the room had the shutters clamped tight with the curtains drawn in front of them. Cullen sat the tray on a chest in the corner and walked over to the window to let in the morning light. A single pale hand shot out from underneath the mountain of covers and gestured a powerful force spell - slamming the shutters closed and nearly ripping the curtains while drawing them tightly. A muffled but gruff voice came out from beneath the blankets, “Go away. I don’t want to get up.”

An amused smile crossed Cullen’s face as he thought of another person who hated mornings - his sister Mia. Cullen and his brother had great fun torturing his sister to get up and moving. They had invented endless ways to rouse her - once going so far as to bring a rooster inside her room. They had also enjoyed taking advantage of her tendency to sleep deeply - painting her face with ink blotches on a day she was to meet a potential suitor. The thrashings Mia would deal them were worth the rise they got out of her. Cullen briefly considered a similar strategy with the Inquisitor but pushed the idea aside given her magical prowess.

Clearing his throat, Cullen whispered, “Evelyn, dear, you have to get up if we are to make it to our next stop before dark.”

“Andraste can fuck our next stop.” came the terse reply from under the blanket fort.

Cullen turned a slight shade of red and stiffled a laugh. He was a soldier and no stranger to strong language but Evelyn was a cultured noble and devoutly religious. Her blasphemy was out of character and frankly hilarious. 

“Yes, well, I’m sure that the Blessed Lady has better things to do. I’ll just leave your breakfast here and come back in a bit to check how you are faring.” Cullen exited the room quickly before doubling over with laughter in the hallway. His revelry was interrupted by a familiar voice. “Commander, I have morning reports for you. Sister Nightingale’s ravens just brought them.” It was Jim - Leliana’s agent that had happened upon Cullen and Evelyn’s first kiss. 

A wicked thought passed through Cullen’s mind. “Jim, the Inquisitor was hoping to speak with you as soon as possible. I suggest you go to her room at once. She doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Jim was no caged rooster but he would serve. Cullen just hoped the Inquisitor’s mood improved before she found out who sent in that particular wake up call.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Let me know if you liked it and would like to read more.


End file.
